Drills are used for any of a variety of applications, including forming or enlarging holes through objects, forming countersinks, installing or securing threaded fasteners, or any other process utilizing a rotational motion. Because of the flexibility of the drill, there are many scenarios where the drill is used for multiple functions during the same time frame. It is common to need different objects to complete the task at hand. One example would be a process of drilling pilot holes and installing a series of screws, where the individual would need a drill bit, a driver bit, and the series of screws. The problem is retaining the drill bit, the driver bit, and the series of screws throughout the various steps required for completing the task. One known method would be to retain the objects in a pocket. This takes additional time to retrieve the objects from within the pocket. Sharp objects, such as screws, can be uncomfortable, or even cause injury to the individual, thus creating an undesirable scenario.
Another, even less desirable scenario, is to temporarily hold the objects in one's mouth. This solution introduces additional potential health risks including illness from ingesting bacteria or other contaminants residing on the surface of the objects or injury from swallowing the objects.
Some portable drills include a retention element having specifically shaped receptacles for temporarily retaining tools, such as screw driver bits, a driver bit extension, and the like. This solution is limited in that the retention element is designed to hold a specific object having a specific shape and size. This solution fails to provide accommodations for retaining a broader selection of tools including drill bits, nut drivers, and the like; fasteners, such as screws, bolts, nuts, washers, and the like; and other objects that might be used during completion of a task.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that can temporarily retain objects while completing a task that employs a power tool, such as a portable power drill.